


The Countdown 2.0 -rewrite

by sweaters_for_sociopaths



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bad Friend Eddy, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior, Teenage Dorks, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, protective kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_for_sociopaths/pseuds/sweaters_for_sociopaths
Summary: Double D finds himself in an hour of need and who should come to save him but the dashing Kevin Barr. Ready to fight off hordes of enemies or at least short psychopaths and teenage drama to win the pure heart of his hearts new found love.From 3 to 2 from 2 to 1 the countdown had begun.He ran to beat the sirens song but his effort had no sumStolen away from 2 by 1 the countdown had begunNo more would the merry song be sung3 had lost though 1 had won before the countdown had begunSeparation was the trophy from 1 to each and every 1
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Countdown 2.0 -rewrite

Chapter 1:

Eddy slammed the door to his house the sound echoing throughout the empty rooms. He walked through the single level home brushing his hand against the locked door of his brother’s room, then went to his parents room to rifle through their dirty laundry for forgotten change. Eddy often found enough money for at least a few pixi-sticks. He was just home from his mandatory after school doctor visit. As usual it was a worthless waste of time. Hopefully the other Ed’s would be able to entertain him for a few hours or help scam some quarters for some candy.

From 3:

Eddy was at another one of his get rich quick schemes, as always it had failed. Kevin was naturally the one he would usually blame for its failure, but Kevin was sick and couldn’t go outside that day, the white quarantine sign sitting in his lawn. Someone had to pay, in Eddy’s mind, that was only way to put things right, and to stop the gnawing feeling anger eating away at him, someone else needed to suffer to be... his thoughts cut off abruptly an animal flinch steering his mind away from the exact thought.

Ed was too strong to take on himself, so Eddy didn’t bother, but Double D was weak, and something about his helplessness caused a pleasant sensation, he was the one who built the crap-tastic piece of junk anyway. He could tell that it must have been sabotage. That act of betrayal could not go unpunished, he didn’t want Double D getting the wrong impression after all. Only one of them was allowed to be in control, and he would make sure no one could take that control never again.

They had read about how great kings had torture chambers in the dungeons for just these acts of treason, and Eddy was the King. It was too easy, Ed had to stay and watch his brat of a sister, Sarah, while his mother was out. Double D had offered to help the lovable idiot but Eddy had different plans for him. Eddy pulled Double D into is garage like any other day closing the door behind him. Double D spoke first, the muscles along his back twitching in a nervousness he couldn’t explain. He pushed the feeling away as his flanks continues to spasm under his skin.

“Greetings, Eddy what did you need me for, on this sunny afternoon?” Edd asked in a cheerful voice trying to dissipate the anxiety churning in his stomach. That feeling of just not right fizzing just on the surface of his skin. Constricting the air around him.

“It’s a great plan Double D, the best I’ve ever thought up.” Eddy replied in his usual manner not wanting to give any part of his plan away to his now cornered victim. “Just hold out your hands for a second and close your eyes you’ve helped a lot sock-head so I got you a gift” Double D did as asked feeling so happy that Eddy had taken the time to get him a gift and acknowledging how hard he works. Double D didn’t like to think ill of anyone but lately Eddy’s aggressive nature was starting to stretch thin their friendship.

Eddy lightly looped a line of fishing wire around Double D wrist and tossing the other end around the bar for the garage door motor. After feeling the line tighten painfully around his wrists, Double D’s eyes snapped open in confusion. Eddy held the other end of the line taught in his hands. The label on the spool showing a sword fish, with the words 400lb in bold across the middle. Double D’s hands were jerked painfully above his head as Eddy let out a laugh of delight as Double D’s feet barely reached the ground. “You deserve this” another jerk makes the wire bite into his wrist. “You betrayed me, that’s why my plans never work. You’re just want to hold be back!” blood was trailing down Double D’s arms now. The wire not giving any leeway, and the flesh around his small bones unable to cope.

“Please, Eddy Stop!” Eddy frowned at Double D’s pleas all the noise he was making would attract people. If it bleeds, it leads his mother always said. Getting an idea Eddy grabbed a roll of Duct tape and slapped a piece over Double Ds mouth, muffling his former friends cries of agony. Stepping back to admire his handy work Eddy got the faintest feeling that he had seen something similar before.

Double D let out a choked sobbing sound and his mind flinched at the memory of chocked sobs and a video playing in the background. He focused in on that, it was the video, a woman in a video, one of those x-rated films his brother kept in his room. The movie was even called ‘Punishment. ‘Perfect.’ He thought with an inner grin. Eddy decided that his plan to beat the sock head up a little was no longer fitting he would do what had... what he’d seen in the video. Why not? He would feel good and get to punish Double D. It was a win – win in his eyes. The faintest twitch of a memory trying to surface, made Eddy’s neck snap to the left to try and shake it lose, but it wouldn’t budge the feeling of unease and an overlay of someone else’s cries. His anger just increased as he forced the thought away.

He'd shut Double D up, then the horrible sinking feeling would go away. He was the one in control, the one with all the power. Looking at Double D’s helpless form steadied his focus; he was powerful and Double D was nothing. Spinning Double D around to face the other way Eddy pushed his friend’s pants and undergarments around his ankles watching them slid off and fall on to the ground, Double Ds feet barely touching. Spankings always hurt and he’d bet a quarter that goody-2-shoes Double D had never had one. The first smack came down hard leaving a pretty red hand print on Double D’s ass as a choked scream tried to force its way past the duct tape. The sting in Eddy’s hand was only another thing he could blame Double D for. The world taking on a splintered quality. As fractured as Eddy’s thoughts.

“You deserve this Double D for always fucking up my plans!” Eddy was just getting started every word was punctuated with a harsh slap; Double D was sobbing now the tears streaming freely from his eyes. “What does Kevin give you…jaw breakers, or maybe something else?” Eddy said between panting breaths from the excursion.

Another memory from the video coming to the surface of his thoughts of the guy in the video doing this and talking to his bitch. The word gave him pause as he thought it…yeah Double D was his bitch. He was weak and Eddy would never be anyone’s Bitch but Double D… he owned Double D. Eddy would always be better then Double D, always stronger, he’d make sure of it.

“You need to be punished don’t you bitch,” Eddy felt euphoric, he could never swear when Double D was around before or he would never hear the end of the complaints but Double D can’t say a thing with his mouth taped shut. Eddy had a sudden epiphany that Double D should always have his mouth tapped shut. Eddy let the world turn monochrome with only shades of red to flicker into textured brightness. Hitting him with his hand really didn’t seem like it was enough, his fingers feeling swollen and stinging.

Looking around the garage he saw an old ping pong paddle, smirking to himself he quickly grabbed it ran back to his victim. The sound of wood striking flesh was much louder and from the red blossoming on Double D’s ass and legs it was a lot more painful. The color changing skin was mesmerizing, he wanted to see all of Double D in splotches of red and blue. Eddy continued to beat Double D with different objects he found in the garage, reminding himself that if he hurt him too bad, he would get in trouble. Not that he worried about Double D telling anyone. After all he’d be sure to let the little shit know what will happen if he does.

Eddy’s arms were tired from hitting Double D and he decided that it was time he rewarded himself for punishing his bitch. Eddy couldn’t keep the grin off his face every time he thought that word, just the application made him feel powerful. Turning Double D around Eddy still needed to figure out how to make this work with Double D being a boy in all. Not much to ease the friction where he was going. Grabbing a bottle of motor oil off one of the shelves and used that to slick himself up. After all Double D had been called a faggot enough at school it wouldn’t surprise Eddy if he liked this sort of thing. So really he was doing the little bitch a favor.

The smoke around his mind cleared and control stood in bold letters. This had been what Eddy had been craving. He was vibrating with the need of it and he would take it from everyone not strong enough to keep it for themselves. Undoing his pants Eddy tried to push inside of the smaller boy without any preamble finding the guarding ring of muscles giving no passes for entrance, his victim struggling with a renewed fervor at the blunt touch of slick flesh to his more intimate parts. The way Double D was strung up was making it difficult to gain any leverage in Eddy’s favor. He cut the wire holding Double D up causing him to collapse into a heap onto the make sift torture room floor.

Double D POV

Double D heard the crack of his head on the floor more then he felt it. The wind was still knocked out of him from the horrendous situation he was in. Never in the whole world would Double D believe that Eddy was capable of such a sickening crime. Sure, Eddy had hit him before but never once had he caused any real damage, and never ra…Double D could not even bring himself to think the word. The room was still tilting in ways that were surely not natural. Eddy was baring down on him now Double D still frozen on the floor. Using his weight he forced Double D down his face shoved into the concrete surface below him. Feeling the invader of hard flesh trying to breach his outer defense and enter his body. He fought once again swinging and turning his body wildly.

“Hold still bitch, you’re a fag anyway so you’ll like it.” Eddy spoke out trying to force compliance from the small body below him. “Bet you get off, having someone hold you down!” Kicking as hard as he could at his captor Double D managed to catch Eddy in the leg and then in the genitals.

While Eddy was down, he made his escape rushing out the side door of the garage climbing the fence into the neighboring yard. Double D didn’t dare go home his parents were rarely home and his house would offer no protection from Eddy. He had no pants on and couldn’t risk crossing the cul-de-sac and flashing his fellow students and neighbors. Double D wasn’t sure what to do he was too afraid to do anything at the moment, he couldn’t go to Ed. The lovable oaf wouldn’t understand and he didn’t need Sarah finding out the poor girl had enough problems to deal with.

More tears found their way past Double D's eye lids taking the suicide dive without his consent. Crouching into a ball on the soft lawn he just wanted to block out the world, Double D knew he didn’t have many friend and now he really didn’t have anyone. Ed was good company and lifting his spirits but he could only provide a small amount of comfort. Eddy was always the one for stimulating conversation and even the one to defend him.

Now he was alone.

Kevin’s POV

Kevin needed some air he was sick, but it was just a cold and his mother always over reacted he finally got some peace when she had to leave for work. A bit of fresh air would do him good it was far too stuffy in the house and it was such a nice day. Opening the sliding glass door, he was hit with the smell of the pool water and a pleasant breeze. Kevin noticed the small slumped over figure in his lawn next to the tree that held his tree house. He would recognize that small form anywhere; it was the brainy one of the Ed trio. At a closer inspection he could see the trembling form of his intruder. The small sobs reaching his ears were like none had ever heard before. Not once had Edd ever shed a tear when he decided to beat him up or pick on him. Kevin would be hard pressed before he would admit it out loud but he truly admired the smallest Edd for his intelligence and his strength. Kevin was after all not the only athletically inclined student at peach creek. Double D was nothing if not the schools resident punching bag for the whole football team save for maybe one or two of the older players.

“Double dork, you okay?” well, that went well. He tried being nice but it just never came out that way he wanted, at least I didn’t say I was going to pound him. At his voice the fear-stricken teen threw his body as far away from Kevin as he could without leaving the little space under the tree he’d claimed as sanctuary. Kevin had moved as close as he could, seeing the purple bruises starting to form and Double D tear streaked face. On the second glance- he attributes not noticing this first to his cold- that Double D wasn’t wearing any pants and the only thing covering him was that oversized red t-shirt.


End file.
